Businessmen and secretaries, who use the telephone extensively, often need to be able to take notes or perform other functions with their hands while carrying on a phone conversation. Having to hold the telephone handset constantly limits the ability of these users to work efficiently and leads to ear and arm fatigue. Headsets for conventional landline telephones have provided a solution for a number of users. However, with the advent of cellular or radiotelephones more and more phone conversation occur over radiotelephones instead of conventional telephones.
Since, radiotelephones do not function in the same manner as a conventional telephone, a conventional headset will not work with a radiotelephone. The need for a headset that works with a radiotelephone is even greater than for a conventional telephone, since the user is often mobile when using his radiotelephone. Thus, there exists a need for a headset that is compatible with radiotelephones.
Headsets in the past have been designed either for right handed or left handed users. This results in increased production costs and extra expense to accommodate both left and right handed users. As a result, there exists a need for a headset that is compatible with both left and right handed users.